


Lunch Breaks

by belizafryler



Series: Tea Series [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No angst here, the tea verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Gold and his girlfriend, Belle French, make the most of their lunch break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me. I didn't even mean for it to. But it wouldn't go into any of the upcoming chapters in my "Chipped Leaves" fic, so I've started a series wherein I'll place one shots and missing scenes for it. :)

Baedan was at school. Remus had double checked that the boy had indeed gone to school, before he pulled out all the stops for a romantic lunch for his girlfriend (Gosh, it was still weird to think of her as that…. Though she _was_ indeed the love of his life.) 

Once everything was beginning to be set up, Remus called Chipped Leaves, a smile on his face. “Hello, how can I help you?” Belle’s tinkling voice greeted him, and he smiled again in spite of himself. 

“Yes, I’m going to need a lunch date… You see, my girlfriend ditched me for work.” Remus said, teasingly. Belle let out a breathless little giggle that made him smile even wider. “I can do that. I’ll arrange for uh, someone, to be at your house shortly sir.” she promised.

“Good. I’ll see you… err, them, soon, then.” he chuckled, and hung up. He went around the kitchen, setting up the burners on the right settings and fidgeting around with the placement of the silverware. Before long, he heard Belle trying(and clearly failing) to sneak into the house.

“Ah yes! My made to order lunch date.” Remus said, turning around with a wicked smirk. “Wait a second,” he tapped his finger on his chin, faux thoughtfully. “You look an awful lot like my girlfriend.”

“You called me, sir.” Belle retorted, sliding herself up against his frame. “And the whole made to order lunch date bit was really cheesy.” she added, giggling as she framed her face with her auburn curls, smirking up at him.

“What?” Remus joked. “You mean I dialed the wrong number? Damn and blast!”

“No, you tried to dial your harem, but I changed the number in your contact for mine. Sorry love, no harem for you!” Belle smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck. She reached up for a kiss that he gladly gave her.

“If I had a harem, I’d give it up for you.” he said solemnly.

Belle giggled again, and pecked his cheek. “I was promised lunch,” she prompted him, looking up trustingly at him.

“Indeed,” he agreed as they pulled away from each other and he showed her to the dining room table. “You sit here. I’ll bring out your plate, then mine,” he promised. 

Belle looked at him hesitantly, but nodded. “You’re going to spoil me,” was all she said, smiling as she sat at the chair he pulled out for her.

“That’s the plan. Ruin you for any other guys.” He agreed, laughter in his eyes as he went back to the kitchen to get her plate.  
Remus helped her plate. He’d prepared one of her favourite meals, baked spaghetti. He also put two pieces of Texas toast on top of the spaghetti.

Then he went ahead, fixing his own plate, before he brought out hers. She gasped in happy surprise as he put it down in front of her, and pulled him down for a kiss.

“This is incredibly romantic, baby. Thank you.” she said happily, and she waited for him to return with his own food before she began to eat.

Remus had something of a silly smile on his face, the pet name for him that she had always causing the same reaction. He couldn’t help it, she was so special to him.

Belle giggled happily, and they spent several minutes making conversation over their meal. She peeled the crust off of her bread, dipping it in the sauce she had leftover, and putting it in front of his mouth. Remus obediently opened his mouth, and ate from her hand. She smiled again.

“You’re adorable,” she announced as they settled onto the couch for a quick cuddle before they had to go back to work.

Remus snorted, and kissed her neck softly, no intention really behind it other than her pleasure. She sighed, leaning into his touch, shamelessly puffing out her chest. 

His touch trailed down to the curve of her breast, and she happily let him caress her. But she did not simply lay back and think of England, no, Belle was not that type. She reached forward, and while she secured his touch on her, she also was now able to press her hand into his cheek. 

While this touch was much less scandalizing, Belle knew it was none the less intimate for her boyfriend. Belle sighed again as she remembered the story he’d told her, of Bae’s mother, of Remus’ first wife.

“You’re frowning,” Remus whispered, pulling his hand up her body to touch her cheek. “What’s wrong, darling?”

“I’m just thinking how lucky I am,” she began softly, her legs draped into his lap as she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “But also how very sad you must have been before we became friends.” she frowned.

“I was a different person before you,” Remus agreed. “But not entirely miserable.” he traced the curve of her face with his index finger, and she smiled a little in spite of herself. “Bae,” she asked. “Bae.” Remus confirmed, and she smiled again.

“You’re such a great papa, Remus.” she said quietly, and she squeezed his shoulder. Remus shrugged, looking down shyly. “Thank you,” he smiled at last.  
“And look how much better you are about compliments, hey?” Belle giggled, pressing a quick kiss to her fingers, before touching his lips with them.

“Only from you.” Remus retorted, and Belle looked playful, yet nervous. “And who, might I ask, is also complimenting _my_ boyfriend?”

“Mrs. Lucas.” Remus deadpanned, causing Belle to burst into giggles.

“Oh, no. I’m so _not_ having any of that!” Belle gasped between her laughter, doing her level best to look angry.

It didn’t work, but Remus admired her trying. “Oh yes, she’s always on about how she’d love it if I were to take her out,” he smirked, “Telling me all sorts of things.”

“And your reply is always the same, isn’t it?” Belle challenged him.

“Really, it gets boring and repetitive… but a small angry woman is not to be trifled with. Even Mrs. Lucas understands this.” Remus nodded earnestly, and Belle burst out laughing again.

“I’m only a few inches smaller than you, sir.” she retorted as she caught her breath. “But in all seriousness?” she asked again.

“No one else even tries to compliment me, love.” Remus said seriously, kissing her nose. “They’re all convinced I’ve pulled the rug out from under you, and changed your whole life.” he continued. “Really, they should know it’s quite the opposite. You did all that, not I.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Belle snuggled closer to him. “My life has drastically changed. My wardrobe, definitely,” she giggled. “I still can’t believe it took two months and my brother to make you realise I had feelings for you.” she snorted. “With all the lowering of my necklines..”

“Yes, your brother was indeed detrimental for my discovery of the feelings.” Remus agreed, nodding seriously. “I should send him a card, thanking him.” he said thoughtfully.

“Or one to me.” Belle teased him. “For all that I put up with.”

Remus snorted. “No, I’ll just send you a Bae-hug.” he smirked, and Belle giggled, nuzzling his neck with her nose. “Bae hugs are my second favourite.” she admitted confidentially.

“Are your brother’s first?” Remus joked.

“Hardly. He squeezes the life out of me! Good gracious, he’s huge!” Belle retorted, smacking his chest. “No, yours are, my love.” She said quietly.

“I know.” Remus said simply, and even those two simple words made Belle’s heart swell with pride. He was learning that perhaps she truly could love him, and it made her happier and happier every day.

“You better.” She smiled, kissing him on the corner of his mouth. She sighed unhappily as she realised the time, that she’d have to go back to work shortly.

“Lunches with you are my very favourite.” Remus told her quietly, but Belle was convinced it was the truth.

Belle smiled tenderly, pressing her lips against his multiple times reverently. “I love you, Remus.” she whispered.

“I love you too, Belle.” Remus promised, his hand going around her waist.

Belle grinned broadly, kissing him again until she sighed. “I should go….. Five minutes?” she said hesitantly.

Remus nodded, pressing his lips against hers without a word. He wanted to spend every day like this, and they had been, several lunches in a row were spent first eating together, and talking, and then the rest of the time they held each other like they were dying. Bae wasn’t around to scar, anyway, so everything was fine.

Yes, he hummed against her lips as she pressed them closer and more insistently on his, everything was fine.


End file.
